Faire tomber le masque
by Bleue Winter
Summary: Être une femme parmi les Saints d'Athéna n'est jamais facile. Moquées, traitées comme en-dessous des hommes et portant un masque, les femmes ne sont pas forcément bien loties. Mais des voix commencent à s'élever. Un ras-le-bol se fait sentir et une idée est proposée: se battre non plus uniquement pour la déesse Athéna mais pour elles-mêmes et devenir l'égal des hommes.
1. Prologue

Avant que vous ne lisez ce prologue, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une féministe hardcore mais je pense que les femmes doivent être traitées exactement comme les hommes sans faveur due à son genre biologique.

Et comme vous le savez dans l'armée d'Athéna, nous ne pouvons pas dire que femmes et hommes sont sur le même pied d'égalité et ce pour diverses raisons. Et de ce fait, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fanfic mettant en scène des OC féminins, ne vous inquiétez pas Shaina, Marine, June et même Thétis, Violate et Pandore seront là ainsi que Mayura du Paon de Saintia Shô, qui refusent de se voir traitées ainsi parce ce sont des femmes et vont tout faire pour gagner le respect des hommes mais à leur manière.

Voilà l'idée globale. Maintenant, je sais que ça ne va pas forcément plaire à tout le monde mais je voulais malgré tout tenter le coup.

* * *

Il n'était pas vraiment bon d'être une femme au service d'Athéna. Certes, les femmes avaient autant le droit que les hommes de la défendre en principe mais dans les faits, elles étaient toujours considérées comme des exceptions et qui n'avaient pas raison d'être.

En effet depuis des temps immémoriaux, les hommes avaient été les seuls à pouvoir se prétendre Saint d'Athéna à l'exception de quelques jeunes filles pures qui formait la garde rapprochée et étaient les servantes de la déesse. Mais elles ne se battaient presque jamais et surtout, elles ne portaient pas réellement une armure et une tenue de combat.

Et puis dans les trois derniers siècles, des femmes sont arrivées décrétant qu'elles aussi pouvaient parfaitement défendre Athéna. Les hommes chevaliers leur avaient rit au nez mais la déesse avait accédé à leur requête mais à une condition: le port d'un masque et le renoncement à leur féminité. Les conditions furent acceptées et les rangs des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent se virent se remplir de quelques figures masquées. Pas énormément car ce monde macho et tourné avant tout vers l'honneur chevaleresque était dur à faire ployer et les femmes furent toujours inférieures aux hommes.

Bien sûr l'idée de ruer dans les brancards et de faire tomber le masque avait déjà été proposées maintes fois mais aucune femme n'était allée au bout et finalement seul les plus puissantes moralement purent se faire une place et même gagner, un peu, le respect des hommes sans toutefois être considérées comme leur égal. Malheureusement, la seule façon d'être reconnu par ses pairs masculins était d'être agressive et forte dans rien laisser passer. Triste image de la femme hystérique et inflexible...

Cependant en cette fin de vingtième siècle, un groupe de jeunes filles ont décidé que s'en était assez et que si les Saints avaient un problème au fait qu'elles soient des Saintes, alors, qu'ils aillent se faire voir car c'était leur vie et elles vivaient comme elles l'entendaient.


	2. I

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic qui semble plaire manifestement au vu des mises en suivis. Je suis plutôt contente que mon idée attire car je me disais que ce serait peut-être pas apprécié pour diverses raisons.

Donc pour ce premier chapitre, je commence à mettre rapidement les choses en place et j'ai inclu deux OC qui sont deux soeurs mais bien qu'elles ont une place majeure dans cette histoire, je laisse les places les plus importantes aux femmes de Saint Seiya qui sont Marine, Shaina, June et même Shunrei et Seika dont j'ai fais une petite modification de leur « rang » qui je trouve leur irait bien.

Et bien entendu j'inclu aussi Thétis, Violate et Pandore parce je trouve qu'elles ont aussi leur place dans cette fanfic et qu'il y a des choses à dire aussi pour les armées de Poséidon et d'Hadès.

Concernant les Saintia, elles seront présentes mais très peu et peut-être qu'éventuellement je mettrais Yuna de Saint Seiya Oméga mais vers la fin de la fanfic.

Voilà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Shaina soupira en attrapant son masque et le mettant sur son visage avant de bouger assez rapidement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne chuterait pas pendant qu'elle entraînerait deux nouveaux apprentis chevaliers. Elle se regarda dans son miroir plein pied avant de se faire la réflexion qu'elle devrait peut-être se mettre un peu de mascara avant de secouer la tête se traitant intérieurement d'idiote. À quoi bon se maquiller puisque personne ne verra son visage.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son baraquement, elle aperçu Marine qui passait en coup de vent dans son baraquement pour récupérer une boite. Elle voulu la saluer mais déjà la jeune femme avait disparu. Soupirant à nouveau, l'italienne finit par rejoindre ses élèves.

Après la guerre sainte qui avait opposé Hades et ses spectres à Athéna et ses chevaliers divins, le Sanctuaire avait tellement eu du mal à se relever que la déesse de la sagesse avait finit par demander de l'aide aux autres dieux et au final Héra, qui depuis presque deux mille ans n'avait rien dit, s'était levée et déclarer d'une voix autoritaire qu'elle en avait assez et qu'en temps que reine des dieux, elle ordonnait que ces guerres puériles cessent car elles n'avaient pas raison d'être et demandé un traité de paix entre Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Zeus qui étaient tous les trois ceux qui convoitaient le plus la Terre que leur fille et nièce défendait corps et âme depuis des siècles.

Bien sûr, Zeus refusa dans un premier temps ainsi qu'Hadès, qui était dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'Apollon, qui pourtant ne le portait pas dans son cœur, essayait avec l'aide de son fils, Asclépios, de l'aider à aller mieux avec le soutien discret de Dionysos. Artémis approuva la demande de sa belle-mère appuyé par sa soeur Aphrodite qui voulait voir de la beauté sur Terre et non pas de l'horreur.

Poséidon, lui, était d'accord pour signer le traité et encouragea ses frères avec le soutien de sa femme Amphitrite qui tenait elle aussi à la paix.

Mais ce qui parvenu finalement à convaincre Hadès ce fut Demeter qui lui offrit un argument de poids : sa fille Perséphone. Après tout, la jeune déesse voulait depuis longtemps la paix et retourner avec son mari qu'elle aimait malgré si tout les différenciaient.

Finalement, après presque un an de négociations incessantes, un traité de paix fut signé et Hadès s'engagea à ramener à la vie avec l'aide d'Asclépios les combattants tombés durant les deux guerres saintes du vingtième siècle en plus de ses propres hommes bien évidement.

Cependant même si cela avait apporté de grandes nouveautés comme des amitiés intra-sanctuaires et certaines assez inattendues comme Kanon qui avait sympathisé, très difficilement, avec Rhadamanthe et ses hommes de mains ou encore Pharaon et Orphée qui se lançaient dans des concours de qui jouaient le mieux et arbitrés par Sorrento qui semblait bien les aimer. Bref, tout semblait être devenu parfait et voir trois armées autrefois ennemies se mélanger et nouer des liens était très beau. Mais en vrai, il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait guère changé : la place des femmes. La seule qui avait su tirer son épingle du jeu était Pandore mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Hadès et bien sûr les déesses mais c'était une catégorie à part.

Même en étant habituée à cette vie, Shaina avait du mal à accepter que dans une société moderne où les femmes commençaient à avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes, les femmes qui servent et protègent un dieu sont aussi mal traitées. Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'être un tant soit peu respectée par ses pairs mais c'était en se montrant agressive et froide qu'elle y était arrivée alors que dans le fond, elle n'était absolument pas comme ça. C'était une femme fière mais aimante et attentionnée bien qu'avec le sang chaud.

Devoir aller jusqu'à masquer sa personnalité pour se faire respectée c'était très dur à supporter mais elle devait tenir malgré tout. Et encore plus que jamais maintenant pensait elle en voyant les deux fillettes qui étaient sous sa tutelle l'attendre un masque blanc sur le visage.

Devoir s'occuper de deux fillettes avait autant ravie la femme chevalier qu'effrayé. Pour en être aussi passé par là, elle savait que ce serait très difficile pour elles et peut-être qu'elles abandonneraient comme certaines de ses compagnes avait fait car elles ne supportaient pas l'idée de devoir porter un masque, renoncer à se faire belles et se prendre des remarques sans arrêt dans la figure.

Cependant, les deux petites ne semblaient pas prêtes à jeter l'éponge. Notamment la plus âgée des deux. C'était deux sœurs âgées de treize et seize ans qui se nommaient Agathe pour la plus jeune et Pélagie pour la plus vieille. Toutes deux avaient des cheveux longs d'un bleu profond bien que Pélagie avait quelques mèches blanches qui lui striaient la chevelure. Leur peau était pâle et refusait de bronzer malgré le soleil brûlant grec qui rendaient tout le monde un peu plus foncé.

C'était leur dernier entraînement avant qu'elles ne se battent pour obtenir leur armure. Les armures de la Girafe et du Poisson Volant respectivement. En les observant, la jeune femme se demandait si vraiment c'était un avenir pour elles.

\- Ça ne va pas Madame Shaina ? demanda Agathe en l'observant à travers son masque.

\- Pardon ? Oh non ne t'en fais pas ma grande, je suis préoccupée c'est tout.

\- Préoccupée par quoi ? Par nous ?

Pélagie l'observait et même si elle ne pouvait voir son visage, le chevalier du Serpentaire devinait qu'il y'avait une pointe de colère dans sa voix et ses yeux devaient luire d'un éclat rageur.

Depuis le temps, elle avait remarqué à quel point le caractère des deux sœurs était différent. Agathe lui faisait penser à Shun bien qu'elle soit un peu plus hargneuse que lui et prête à frapper si besoin. Pélagie, elle… lui ressemblait beaucoup plus mais en bien plus instable au niveau de ses émotions presque à la limite du borderline. Rageuse, très agressive par moments mais aussi douce et gentille envers sa petite sœur. En fait, elle était assez proche d'Ikki mais en moins froide et plus ouverte que lui. Décidément, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer aux deux frères même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas.

\- Non, Pélagie. Je sais que vous aurez votre armure toutes les deux avec l'entraînement que vous avez eu. C'est autre chose ne vous concernant pas qui me préoccupe.

Malgré sa réponse elle pouvait sentir l'ainée dubitative mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de reporter son regard sur sa sœur. Shaina retenu de justesse un soupir de soulagement parce qu'au fond, elle craignait un peu Pélagie et ses crises de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Marine avançait en direction du palais du Grand Pope en tenant un coffret en bois entre ses mains. Pour se faire, elle devait passer par les douze maisons. Mû l'avait de suite laissée passer après l'avoir saluée et de même pour Aldébaran. Mais à la troisième maison, les choses se compliquèrent un peu. Premièrement, elle confondu Saga avec Kanon ce qui avait fait rire ce dernier bien que ce fut gênant pour la jeune femme. Et deuxièmement, Kanon eut une remarque pas très fine et maladroite.

\- Tu sais, même si tu rougis, avec ton masque, ça ne se verra pas.

Ce qui avait fait froncer les sourcils à Marine mais elle avait continué à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle avait choisi de le porter… Certes, cacher son visage avait un certain avantage comme masquer les expressions du visage mais au vu bout d'un moment, cela finissait par devenir lassant et assez difficile. Ne serait-ce avec la chaleur en été qui faisait beaucoup transpirer et le visage sans arrêt pâle alors que le reste du corps est un peu plus foncé.

À la quatrième maison, elle y passa rapidement ne croisant que très vite Deathmask qui était en équilibre sur une chaise à essayer de décrocher un des masques.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'accroche ton masque à mon mur ? lui demandât-il l'air de rien.

Pour peu, elle lui aurait dit oui mais une partie d'elle s'y refusa et elle quitta le temple très vite. Au cinquième, elle croisa Aiolia qui la salua brièvement.

\- Fais attention au temple de Shaka : il y'a encore des trous dans le sol.

\- Merci, je ferais attention.

\- Je dis ça parce qu'avec tes talons tu risque de tomber.

Ah, donc il ne prévenait pas les hommes, c'est ça ? Encore une remarque mal venue décidément. Elle eu droit à une pause au sixième et au septième vu que Shaka et Dohko se contentèrent juste de la saluer avant de retourner à leur occupation.

Et puis, ce fut au tour de Milo de dire quelque chose de déplacé même si il comprit vite que ce n'était pas très classe ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je te préviens, Camus à décidé que son temple deviendrait la Sibérie aujourd'hui alors tu devrais peut-être t'habiller autrement.

\- Et avec quoi, je te prie ?

\- Ah heu… oublie ce que j'ai dis.

\- Oui mieux vaut que j'oublie.

Après le masque et les talons, c'était les vêtements. Ah si elle pouvait mettre un pantalon comme les hommes et porter des chaussures plates, elle le ferais pour sûr. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Heureusement que les autres temples furent plus faciles à passer vu que les trois autres ne l'avait que saluée. Quand elle arriva au temple d'Aphrodite, elle retenu sa respiration à cause du poison et confia le coffret à Aphrodite ne pouvant aller plus loin. Ce dernier ne lui dit rien à part qu'elle pouvait retourner à son entraînement.

Au même instant, June levait la tête vers le ciel. La jeune femme venait de terminer son entraînement matinal et prenait une petite pause son fouet à côté d'elle. Machinalement elle passe une main sur son masque faisant un geste pour l'ôter mais se ravisa à la dernière minute se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et qu'il y'avait des hommes pas loin. Elle soupira et laissa retomber sa main et la posa sur son fouet. Encore une fois, elle ne pourrais pas sentir le vent sur son visage.

La jeune femme avait envie d'enlever son masque au moins quelques minutes pour souffler car mine de rien, elle étouffait en vrai. Garder un masque aussi épais tout le temps empêchait de bien respirer et elle ne compte pas le fait de voir sa vision restreinte ou un odorat quasi nul. Certes, ça pouvait avoir parfois un avantage mais ce masque était comme une chaîne en vérité. Il faisait bien plus de mal que de bien et l'adolescente l'avait parfaitement saisit au fil du temps et ce dès son enfance. Et quand son regard azur se posait sur les jeunes apprenties qui couraient sous le soleil brulant tandis que leur maitre les appelaient sévèrement, June se disait que leur vie ne sera jamais facile et ça lui faisait de la peine.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'être une femme chevalier bien au contraire mais parfois, elle se disait qu'elle voudrait bien être l'égal d'un homme et que même elle aurait voulu en être un car leur vie semblait plus facile. Mais surtout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était les incessants « Oh mais tu es une femme tu devrais être comme ça et ne pas faire ça » elle écoutait poliment mais au fond d'elle-même, elle serrait fortement le poing et se retenait de lancer des injures bien senties. Et elle sentait que c'était la même chose concernant Seika et Shunrei depuis que les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de venir vivre au Sanctuaire l'une pour rester avec son frère et parce qu'elle voulait devenir une Saintia et l'autre pour être avec Shiryu et Dohko et devenir elle aussi une Saintia. Et elles avaient bien réussi grâce à l'entraînement du chevalier de la Balance appuyé par celui de Mü quand il avait le temps.

À présent, elles étaient heureuses de servir avec les autres jeunes filles Athéna même si parfois June pouvait les voir parfois aller parler aux chevaliers de bronze et passer un peu de temps avec eux. D'ailleurs, elle était devenu assez proche de Shunrei qui en retour semblait presque l'admirer. Mais autant la chinoise que l'éthiopienne savaient que malgré leur courage et leur force, il y a aura toujours un gouffre entre les femmes et les hommes dans la chevalerie d'Athéna.

\- Et bien, lui lança une voix un tantinet moqueuse, tu n'as pas l'air bien toi.

June tourna la tête pour voir presque devant elle Thétis qui la fixait d'un air légèrement taquin. Elle ne portait d'ailleurs pas sa Scale mais une tenue simple composé d'une jupe crayon lui arrivant au genou d'un rose tirant sur le rouge avec une ceinture fine noire et un chemisier blanc un peu décolleté et des chaussures à talons plats de couleur noire.

\- Oh, salut, Thétis.

\- Sois tu es complètement à l'ouest soit tu ne vas pas bien. C'est laquelle la bonne réponse ?

\- Disons que… ça va te paraître idiot mais je voulais retirer mon masque mais je ne peux pas et donc j'hésite à le retirer ou à le garder quand même.

Il est vrai que la femme-poisson n'avait jamais porté un masque mais manifestement, elle non plus n'était pas égalitaire avec les hommes qui défendaient le sanctuaire sous-marin. En vérité, elle ne semblait pas s'entendre si bien que cela avec eux sauf avec Sorrento dont elle était assez proche. Et ce n'était pas juste une différence de caractère qui posait problème.

\- Bah t'as qu'a l'enlever. Si quelqu'un vient, tu le remets c'est tout. Après tout, t'es qui pour rendre des comptes à quelqu'un ? De toute façon porter un masque est ridicule.

La marina avait bien raison et après avoir observé les jeunes hommes qui s'entraînaient pas loin, June ôta d'un mouvement vif ce qui couvrait son visage et prit une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien ! soupirât-elle en le posant près de son fouet.

\- C'est malheureux quand même de devoir porter ça, soupira son amie en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Votre déesse ne porte pas de masque que je sache.

Ah c'était pas faux ça. D'ailleurs June se demandait si c'était la déesse qui avait décidé du port du masque ou le Grand Pope. Pourquoi une femme ferait-elle cela à une autre femme ? Enfin, le chevalier du Caméléon ne saura sans doute jamais qui avait décidé réellement décidé cela mais elle se demandait sérieusement si c'était Athéna elle-même qui avait ordonné le port du masque…

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, Shaina donnait les dernières instructions à ses deux jeunes élèves. Agathe, nerveuse, n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses mains gantées de cuir tandis que Pélagie tapotait son épaule droite pour la rassurer. Et soudainement, elle se détourna, ôta son masque, essuya son visage trempé de sueur avant de le remettre et de bouger la tête pour qu'il soit fixé correctement. Shaina eut un peu de peine pour elle qui devait mourir de chaud là-dessous.

\- Ça va, grande sœur ? lui demanda Agathe.

\- Ouais ça irait mieux sans ce fichu masque, râla Pélagie en se tournant vers elle. Shaina, pourquoi il n'y a que les femmes qui portent un masque ?

\- C'est comme cela, Pélagie.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah de porter un masque et des talons tout le temps sans compter ce body ? Ça craint plus qu'autre chose, non ? C'est comme les robes des Saintia, je pige pas. Comment elles peuvent se battre dans cette tenue ?

La jeune Sainte n'avait pas tort et il était difficile de ne pas lui donner raison. Aussi le chevalier du Serpentaire ne répondu pas et détourna le regard. Mais l'ainée des deux sœurs ne démordait pas.

\- Tu sais que je touche à un point crucial et important. Admets-le : les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes ici et tu le sais autant que moi. Et je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Il n'y a pas de réponses, Pélagie. En vérité, les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'être des Saints. Des femmes ont réussi à se faire une place parmi eux mais les conditions furent de porter un masque et de renoncer à leur féminité.

\- Renoncer à leur féminité, répéta Agathe stupéfaite. Mais on montre plus nos formes qu'on ne les cachent sans parler des escarpins ! C'est idiot !

\- Je suis d'accord, Agathe mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

\- Nous ne pouvons ou nous ne voulons pas ? répliqua Pélagie. Je suis certaine que si on se bouge les fesses on peut faire changer les choses !

Shaina tourna alors la tête vers elle se faisant la remarque que sa voix était plus forte que ce qu'elle aurait due être. Et quand elle vit le masque dans la main de son élève elle comprit. Son regard accrocha alors celui qu'elle aurait pensé d'une couleur identique à la chevelure foncée. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'un bleu très clair en fait presque transparent et ils brillaient d'un éclat de rage intense.

\- Je ne veux pas porter de masque, Shaina. Et je ne veux pas qu'Agathe en porte. Pourquoi devrait-on cacher notre visage alors qu'on montre limite nos fesses aux hommes ?

\- Ma grande sœur n'a pas tort, Madame Shaina, intervenu Agathe qui avait elle aussi ôté son masque dévoilant son regard vert clair.

Leur maitre les considéra un instant avant de porter la main à son visage et d'ôter ce qui le cachait à son tour. Son regard d'émeraude croisa tour à tour celui des deux jeunes filles et elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez toutes les deux et je pense que toutes les femmes chevaliers doivent le ressentir mais c'est comme ça. Je voudrais moi aussi m'habiller autrement et montrer mon visage mais si tu le fais, vous aurez de gros problèmes. Mais, je suis d'accord que vous enleviez votre masque en ma présence mais s'il vous plait, portez-le au sinon même si vous n'aimez pas ça.

Elle tourna alors les talons pour prendre congé de ses élèves quand Agathe l'interpella.

\- Tu es jolie, Madame Shaina. C'est dommage de devoir cacher ton visage.

\- Dis-toi que ce sont des lois idiotes, Shaina, continua Pélagie. Il faut avoir le courage de se battre pour nous maintenant et pas uniquement pour Athéna !


End file.
